


Usa Mi Túnica

by Yamizilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Las Túnicas De Quidditch Reemplazan Las Chaquetas Universitarias, M/M, Slash, Época de los Merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamizilla/pseuds/Yamizilla
Summary: En Hogwarts, el Quidditch es el mejor deporte de la escuela. En cuanto a sus jugadores, son una especie de mini celebridades. Entonces, ¿qué hacen cuando comienzan a salir con alguien? Le dan su túnica de quidditch para usarla. La tradición dice que trae buena suerte. Por supuesto, cuando Sirius Black le da a Severus Snape su túnica delante de todos, bien, naturalmente todo se va al infierno.Traducción autorizada del fanfic de Komodo_Butterfly.





	Usa Mi Túnica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear My Robe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247503) by [Komodo_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly). 



> Notas del autor:  
> Leía otro fic acerca de todo el asunto de la tradición de las chaquetas universitarias. Ya saben, donde el novio/novia viste la chaqueta de su pareja para mostrarle a todos que están juntos. Y me puse a pensar cómo sería el equivalente HP. Así que aquí estamos.  
> Esto es obviamente un pequeño AU, puesto en el tiempo de los Merodeadores donde la discusión de Lily y Severus jamás pasó. Esto significa que todo el incidente de la Casa de los Gritos nunca ocurrió. Sólo creí que sería mejor aclarar eso.  
> Obviamente este es un slash Sirius/Severus. Sólo es un oneshot divertido en el que pensé. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Renuncia a los derechos: La franquicia de Harry Potter no me pertenece y no gano dinero haciendo esto.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito por Komodo_Butterfly, lo pueden encontrar tanto en Fanfiction o aquí mismo. Tiene otras historias bastantes buenas, si puedes deberías echarles un vistazo!

—¡Eh, Snape!

Tuvo que haber corrido, ¿por qué no corrió? En cambio, como el completo idiota que era, se detuvo y esperó a que el otro chico le alcanzara. ¿Por qué? Porque aparentemente cuando se ha salido en secreto con alguien por casi un año, los instintos de huida o pelea se joden en algún momento a lo largo del tiempo.

—Sabías que te buscaba. ¿Y esta vez dónde te escondías? —Sirius le sonrió.

—No me escondía. Tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca. —¿Por qué Sirius actuaba de esa manera en público? Tenían un trato, se suponía que nadie supiera sobre ellos. Demonios, Sirius fue el que insistió en ello. No es como si él se hubiera quejado. Sólo que ya podía pensar en las miradas que le darían sus compañeros de casa si se enteraran.

-Caray, es que tú nunca cambias. En serio deberías comenzar a salir con Remus, se parecen tanto que da miedo. -Sirius hizo una cara, en completo inconsciente de las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo. -Como sea, tenía que darte algo.

Severus frunció el ceño. Desde que salían, Sirius había hecho un valiente esfuerzo por no meterse con él. Aún tenía que mantener las apariencias, por supuesto, pero usualmente el extraño nombre y algunas otras bromas generalizadas dirigidas a toda la casa de Slytherin eran suficientes para engañar a todos. Aunque él sabía que Sirius no le lastimaría, o al menos eso esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse aprehensivo.

Decía mucho sobre la relación de una persona cuando siempre se reforzaban por algo malo que hubiese ocurrido. Era por esto que Severus estaba aturdido al encontrar una túnica de quidditch ser arrojada sobre su propia túnica. Implicaciones de lo cual, a parte de darle mariposas, le horrorizaban por completo.

-¿Acaso él…? -Severus observó con incredulidad. Alrededor de ellos, cada uno de los otros estudiantes se encontraba en un estado similar.

-¡Atención todos! Yo, Sirius Black, por la presente, doy como de mi propiedad el mejor culo en que haya puesto alguna vez mis ojos. La verdad es, llevo saliendo con Severus Snape ya casi un año. Y sí, hemos, pues, hemos hecho cosas que probablemente no deba mencionar frente a los pequeñines. Así, en conclusión, ¡le di mi túnica! Y si pillo a alguien intentando liarla con él, bueno… sólo digamos que obtendré mi venganza.- Sirius dio una mirada más bien oscura a un cierto grupo de chicos. Sonrió de medio lado cuando retrocedieron, claramente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sirius estaba muerto. Él mismo se haría cargo de eso. Pero primero, tenía que salir de allí. Debió saber que algo como eso sucedería en algún momento. Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona razonable y racional haría en su lugar, corrió.

-¿Qué…? ¡Severus, espera!

Sirius, según parecía, siguió su iniciativa. Pero no lograba oírlo. No con esa manera en que todos murmuraban y los miraban con ojos amplios y bocas abiertas. Simplemente continuó corriendo y corriendo hasta que no pudo más. Él no era un atleta, no como su pronto ex. Así que no pasó mucho antes de que Sirius le alcanzara.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué corriste? ¿Qué acaso te avergonzaste de que te vieran conmigo? ¿Y? -preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos y mirándole penetrantemente.

Severus sólo observó. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿En serio no lo captó? Buen Dios, ¿y este era el chico que se suponía que amaba? Sí, escuchaste bien, lo amaba. No lo había dicho aún porque… bueno, era Sirius. Pero entonces, Sirius tampoco se lo había dicho a él.

-¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?! -No pudo evitar gritar. Y es que estaba tan molesto, más molesto de lo que estuvo alguna vez. -¡Qué demonios pensabas! ¡Ahora todos saben sobre nosotros! ¡Esta fue tu puta idea, tú fuiste el que pidió que esto fuera un secreto y ahora simplemente vienes y lo revelas todo! ¡En frente de todos! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -Resolló después de su pequeña explosión, un poco asustado por la mirada en los ojos de Sirius.

Sirius no dijo nada. Sólo observó. Entonces sin previo aviso, dio un paso adelante, lo agarró y procedió a besuquearlo como si intentara sacarle la luz de vida del interior. Severus estaba avergonzado de admitir que le tomó unos buenos quince segundos antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en empujarlo. Pero la bofetada que le dio directamente después, bueno, estaba bastante orgulloso de ella. Desafortunadamente, el sentimiento no duró.

Sirius se masajeó la mandíbula, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Severus. Severus no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna bizarra razón. ¿Pero, por qué era él el que se sentía avergonzado? Seguro que salían y todo, ¡pero Sirius había sido el culpable! Lo que hizo, bueno, no había manera de revertir eso. Para la hora de la cena, todos sabrían sobre ellos. Severus se sintió enfermo ante el pensamiento.

-¿Por qué? -croó.- ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Es tradición -habló Sirius al fin.- Cuando estás en el equipo, le das tu túnica a la persona que te gusta. Da buena suerte. Además, deja que todos sepan que te pertenece. Que está fuera de los límites. Yo… yo sin querer escuché a alguien decir que Mulciber planeaba comenzar algo contigo. No podía dejarle poner sus resbalosas manos sobre ti. Yo… bueno, esto es vergonzoso. Pero al fin me di cuenta de que te amo.

‘Dios santo, lo dijo en serio’. Severus tragó con nerviosismo. Es que esto simplemente era demasiado para él. -Yo… yo también te amo. – Espera, ¿acaso él…? Joder, lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿En -en serio? Digo, nunca antes lo habías dicho. Y con toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado, bueno, supuse que sólo te divertías. Yo, mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Tal vez sobrerreaccioné… -desvió Sirius.

-¿De verdad creíste que Mulciber quería conmigo? -preguntó Severus después de un momento de silencio. -Enserio, ¿Mulciber?

Sirius resopló y Severus soltó una risa. -Yo… sí. Pero le diste clases, ¿no es así? ¡Pudo ser cierto!

-Estás más tonto de lo usual. Digo, siempre lo sueles ser, pero no tanto últimamente -replicó Severus, permitiéndose el relajarse un poco más.

-Lo sé. James piensa que es por ti, y Remus está de acuerdo. Es que tú, simplemente, me has hecho bien.

Severus bajó la vista a la túnica que aún vestía. Un poco sorprendido de que no se le haya caído cuando corría. -¿Quieres que use esto? ¿Siquiera la lavaste?  
-¿Qué-? ¡Oye! -protestó Sirius. -¡Claro que la lavé! Sólo lo mejor para… -Sirius se detuvo.

Severus le miró, sintiéndose nervioso otra vez. -¿Para? -incitó.

-Para mi novio. Eso es, ¿acaso ya te asusté? -Sirius le miró cuidadosamente, esperando a ver su reacción.

Severus examinó la capa a su alrededor una vez más. -Como si me fuera a asustar así de fácil -se mofó. Alzó la vista, Sirius se veía igual de aliviado como él se sentía.

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

-Todos… todos ellos saben ahora. Mierda. -Severus se deslizó por la pared, poniendo la cabeza en sus manos. Cuando Sirius pasó un brazo a su alrededor, no lo alejó.

-Todos ellos saben -confirmó Sirius. -Por el lado bueno, puedo hacer esto… -Sirius le besó. -…cuando sea que quiera. -Severus no pudo resistirse a sonreír por aquello. No importa cuánto quisiera. -Aún no has dicho sí. -Sirius hizo un gesto a la túnica. - Ya que todos saben ahora, y todos sabemos que los de tu casa son un montón de nabos, no me importaría verte el día del partido. Oí que Lily planea estar ahí, podrías sentarte con ella. Siempre podríamos tener nuestra propia sección animadora.

Severus le dio un codazo, ceñudo. Aunque el efecto se arruinaba por el acusón enrojecimiento que se expandía por sus mejillas. -¿Por qué me junto contigo? - Sin embargo, se inclinó hacia él, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Me amas. Las personas hacen cosas estúpidas cuando están enamoradas. -Severus le dio una mirada mordaz, a la cual Sirius hizo una mueca. – Está bien, cosas muy estúpidas, entonces. ¿Feliz? -Sonrió cuando Severus asintió contra él, robándole otro beso. -Deberíamos irnos. Todos de seguro ya deben estar hablando de nosotros. Tal vez lo mejor sea no darles nada más de qué chismear por el momento.

Severus suspiró, sólo haciendo eso. -Sí. -se levantó, ajustando más a su cuerpo la túnica, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó a Sirius mirándole y sonriendo. -¿Qué? -preguntó.

-Nada. Es sólo que, te ves bien con eso. Muy bien.

No era difícil adivinar a dónde habían ido a parar los pensamientos de Sirius. Severus le echó una ojeada a su entrepierna y sip, ahí estaba. Como venganza, no era tan genial. Pero sí que era un comienzo.

-Sabes; podríamos simplemente saltarnos la cena. Y encontrar algo más entretenido para hacer. -Claramente, la sutileza no era algo a lo que Sirius le atinara.

-¿Después de lo que hiciste? -Severus comenzó a caminar. ‘Deja que el idiota se dé cuenta solo’, pensó.

-¿Eso es un no? ¿Severus? ¿Sev? -Sirius le llamó. -¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sí o no? ¿Sí o no? Vamos, ¡qué necesito una respuesta!

Él obtendría su respuesta eventualmente.


End file.
